1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly, to a technique of controlling light intensity of a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an auto-focusing function and a zooming function are installed in a camera mounted in a mobile telecommunication terminal or a digital camera, and a flash is provided to use as an auxiliary light upon low illumination photographing such as indoor photographing or night photographing.
While a conventional flash for a camera mainly uses a Xenon lamp, in recent times, a high intensity light emitting diode (LED) having long lifespan and high brightness is used as a flash for a camera.
In the conventional flash for a camera, light intensity control is performed according to intensity of illumination only, without discrimination of a long or short distance. Accordingly, lack of light intensity occurs at a long distance according to a photographing distance of a subject such that the subject is photographed in dark, and intensity of radiation is saturated at a short distance such that the subject is photographed in white, deteriorating quality of a photographed image.